Sasuke's Idea of Birthday Gift!
by lucky7girl
Summary: "I want a proposal that will make him happy when he remembered it. I want a proposal that contains all the things he loves." That's Sasuke said. Can he make it true? Read and find out by yourself, my beloved readers. Modern AU SasuNaru. Un-betaed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**: I didn't own them! I disclaim! All of it! So, of course, feels free to not sue. ;)

**A.N.**: October always holds a special spot in my heart because one of my favorite boys got older every October! This is a gift fic for Naruto's birthday and my first multi-chaptered one. I will post the second chapter ASAP, I promise

**Warning**: cussing, shounen ai, un-betaed, AU!

* * *

><p>(<em>Present<em>)

He really wanted to punch someone. Believe me, he really want to. Uchiha Sasuke is not a patient man but the current circumstances totally cut his emotional straws. Yes, all of it. From the one which tied his anger to the one tied his frustration, this situation cut it ALL.

* * *

><p>(<em>One week earlier<em>)

"So, what will you buy for him this year?"

That simple question made Sasuke's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Not because of the question, but because the one who asked, the one dares unceremoniously strolled into his office on the Uchiha Corp. Head Quarter in Konoha, was his older brother, the devil utterly evil and cruel spawn, the one and only Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke tried, really tried his hardest, to not pinch his bridge, but hell, this man can make his emotion rise with a single look.

"I already got some idea. Just leave it alone, Itachi. Don't you have anything more important than poking your nose to other people business? If I'm not wrong, you got a meeting with Kisame this afternoon. "

"I'm touched, Sasuke. I never knew you paid that much attention to my schedule. Of course I have but I always thought that your relationship with your blond is one of the most hilarious things around me currently. So, what will you buy for him this year?"

Sasuke felt like he wants to hurl something heavy, preferably sharp, toward his only brother. He counted until ten, in Spanish, and then raised his eyes from the documents on his table to catch his older brother studied a photo on his table.

It's a photo of his dobe with him on their family vacation. The dobe grin could not get any bigger. His whisker marks stood out, turned his face form good looking into some prankster cheekiness. His beautiful blue eyes shone with innocence and merriment. His blond hair put more sunny appearance, combined with orange (Good LORD!) T-shirt and big peace sign while he perched on Sasuke's back, with a laughing Sasuke on the picture. He never knew how Naruto's mother captured it but he's glad she did. That picture framed his blond cheerfulness, brightness and beauty. Hell, isn't his dobe gorgeous. Sasuke felt calmer from seeing that particular picture.

"I'm gonna get him a….. "

"Yes?"

"…"

"Hn. So you DO not have any idea indeed!"

"Shut up, you jerk!"

"Nee, Sasuke… How long have you been with him? It's like… what 5 years? Am I right?" In fact, Itachi knew that they've been together for 8 years now but taunting his younger brother is really entertaining sometimes. Sasuke's temple twitched, Itachi's definitely able to see it. "It's eight year, Itachi. I'm sure you know it. You're the one who interrupted our latest anniversary anyway. Barging like a mother hen. So what about it?"

Itachi smiled. Sasuke's spine shivered. "Why don't you… do something special for your blond this year?"

"I will, if only you stop nagging on me before I call your children"

"Low blow, Sasuke, but fine, just listen up, will you?"

"Yes, go on then, oh my all high pride, stubborn ass of annoying older brother…"

"For his birthday, you will… Propose him, of course!"

"I will do what?"

* * *

><p>(<em>Two hours earlier<em>)

Okay he can do this, he's an Uchiha, he CAN do this! And for fuck's sake, he will.

"Mother, Father, I need to talk with you". His parents throw a glance at each other. His mother smiled while his father nodded.

"Of course, Sasuke. What do you want to talk about?"

Sasuke swallowed, licked his lips and looked his mother in the eyes and say a question that rendered his father to silence and got his mother to a girly squeal.

"I'm gonna get married so would you like to suggest me how to propose?"

From then, Mikoto went rampage. She threw a dozen of different scenarios, from the most romantic one into the most dramatic one. Sasuke listened, and listened, and listened… Until his father made a soft coughed. "Oh, Fugaku, are you alright, dear?" Fugaku nodded and looked his wife right on the eyes. Mikoto blushed and laughed softly. "Oh, my! I'm sorry, Sasuke! It's just that the idea is so…"

"Over joying?"

"If that's the word then yes! I always wonder when you'll propose! It's been so long that both of you being together!"

"What is your idea, Sasuke?"

His father simple question leaded them in to silence. Sasuke looked at his father, then his mother, then back at his father. He took a deep breath and started to explain. "I want a proposal that will make him surprised. I want a proposal that will make him say yes. I want a proposal that will make him happy when he remembered it. I want a proposal that contains all the things he loves. Things that make him laugh, things that memorable to him, things with our memory in them. I want to make a proposal like that."

Mikoto looked like she wanted to cry. Fugaku got a strange glint on his eyes that almost screamed pride. "If you want to make a proposal like that then we need some help".

Sasuke's mouth went slacked. Help, what help? From who?

"We're calling your brother… and the Namikazes".

* * *

><p>(<em>Present<em>)

From there, it turned out to chaos. Kushina and Mikoto wouldn't stop smiling, squealed and hugged each other while the men chuckled. Sasuke felt like he was threw away to some loony circus in the middle of crowded amusement park. SO NOISY! He couldn't take it any longer! " Everyone quiet!" The silence after his scream was somehow deafening.

"Hn. Thank you everyone. Now, please have a seat and give me your opinion about my proposal plan".

"I didn't know you have a plan, Sasuke! Why didn't you tell me first?"

"Mother, I love you, I really do but sometimes, even the strongest tornado can't stop you when you united with Kushina-san."

Chuckles and soft laughs suddenly filled the room.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun, our coalition is one of the reasons why women can change the world". Kushina blue eyes twinkled with humor.

"Just spill it, Sasuke. I want to hear your idea to propose my older son". Minato's soft smile gave maybe seemed reassuring but Sasuke saw the serious glint in his eyes. If Minato disagree, like hell they can get marriage! Thank God the Namikazes and their relatives like his family.

"Of course, Minato-san, but first I want to ask something to you and your wife."

Minato and Kushina threw glances toward each other and nodded to him. Sasuke thought about what he wanted to say and took a deep breath. He can do this.

"Minato-san, Kushina-san, please give your son to me. I know that we always bicker, a noisy couple and got fist fights occasionally. I know that your son is an amazing person with a colorful personality and a beautiful heart. I love him from the start and I promise I will love him until the end of my time. I maybe not perfect but I will try to love your son perfectly. Please accept me as a part of your family."

Kushina started to cry while Mikoto eyes got wet. Minato smiled a truly gentle smiled before grin a very proud grin while his father and brother eyes turned gently. Kushina grasped her husband hand, which grasped back in gentle pressure. Minato looked into his wife's eyes and together they turn their heads toward Sasuke and nodded. Their proud voice said, "We accept you, Uchiha Sasuke" . Sasuke never knew how tense he was until he heard that words. But now, he could fold out his plan.

"Thank you, Minato-san, Kushina-san. Now, here's my plan…"

* * *

><p>~ TBC of course!<p>

* * *

><p>Sooooo, how do YOU think? Is it good enough? Is it worth a review, my beloved reader? Please let me know!<p>

Your authoress need your love here! XD

Smile for my readers; hugs, kisses and birthday cake for my reviewers! ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer**: I didn't own them! I disclaim! All of it! So, of course, feels free to not sue. ;)

**A.N.**: This is a gift fic for Naruto's birthday and my first multi-chaptered one. This chapter dedicated to **mochiusagi**, this story first reviewer. Warm regard to those who put this story on favorite and alert. Thank U for waiting!

**Warning**: cussing, shounen ai, un-betaed (sorry for grammatical errors), AU!

* * *

><p><em>I never knew that you'll propose to me...<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto hummed slowly while he's walking. A soft 'happy birthday' accompanied him along the road. Today is his birthday. This morning, when he step into the kitchen, his parents dislike to use dining room for breakfast, he got a shower of kisses, hugs and good wishes from his family.<p>

Even his brother and foster grandparents, Jiraiya and Tsunade, were there! His parents asked him to come home two days ago because they knew that he will spend his day with his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Naruto never thought that he will get one. Ever. But fate is a silly girl. That's must be the ultimate reason why he fell in love with his ultimate rival & best friend, Uchiha Sasuke. Their bickers and fights seemed like a long foreplay from people perspective.

When he brought the bastard home and announced him as his boyfriend, his mother squealed and his father laughed. His brother muttered softly that he loosed the bet with Itachi.

Yeah, their brothers are that loving, the jerks. But he's really happy that their families are the supportive one. He couldn't imagine the drama that will ensue if one party is a homophobic. Naruto shuddered. Uh-huh, the images of Kushina and Mikoto went rampage while flaming flags mocked the homophobic…

That's the women force for you. The blond chuckled. This year, his bastard asked him to go to his one of his favorite place. That's why he chose the orange hoodie, his favorite blue jeans and sneakers. You want to know his destination? My, that's easy! It's the amusement park. He felt that somehow, this birthday will be a blast!

* * *

><p>Sasuke picked the flowers, the place, the time and the ring. He really chose everything while thinking about his dobe.<p>

His favorite place, his favorite flowers, one of his favorite times of the year. Everything is his favorite.

Thankfully, his dobe birthday this year fall on Monday so there's no way the place will be crowded. It's really good to be the boss. He didn't need to make stupid excuse to take day off. He checked his appearance. His casual black jeans, casual black shoes and black chambray shirt fitted and suited him.

The big red magician hat and his red tie gave him an extravagant appearance. The Swiss army monochrome watch adorned his left wrist; the hand said it's time. Sasuke waited near the entrance of the amusement park. He stood there with his back on the wall and folded his hands in front of his chest. Thank God it's a beautiful autumn day. It's still sunny but cool. The sky color truly remind him of his dobe eyes.

'Hn, I'm ready.' He saw a big orange object moved toward him. 'He's here, ok, he's here. Take a deep breath.'

"Teme? Is that you?"

"Hn. Morning, dobe."

Suddenly there's a loud merry laughter in the air. Naruto laughed and pointed his finger toward his boyfriend.

"My ramen goodness, did something hit you last night? Are you sure you are okay? Why did you wear the big red hat? Will you take it off? Or better, can I wear it? Please, please, please teme, can I wear it?"

Naruto turned on his ultimate weapon, along with his whine, the puppy-dog-eyes-look complete with the innocence smile that will always make Sasuke want to give everything he asks. But not this time. Sasuke eyed Naruto's outfit. The big soft orange hoodie he gave as valentine's present, blue jeans and sneakers. So bright and casual. So Naruto.

"Maybe later, dobe. I promised you lots of things today, didn't I? So, wanna ride the jet coaster?"

"You bet I want to, bastard! Let's go!

* * *

><p>(<em>three hours later<em>)

Why, oh why Naruto should picked to ride the jet coaster four times? Sasuke got dizzy after the third. But today is the dobe's day, so what can he say? He didn't want to sleep in the couch for a week! Yes, sometimes Naruto IS that sadist. That dobe. Hn.

"Teme, I'm hungry! Feed me rameeeeeeennnn…. Nee, teme, ramen?"

" Hn. Dobe. Ramen then."

Naruto jaws got slacked.

"Sasuke, are you alright? Did you just say yes for ramen to me? That easy? Without me begging, whining and making puppy dog eyes?" Sasuke smirked and then grabbed his right hand.

"Are you deaf? I don't want to hear you begging and whining right now. But if you want to do it tonight, just count mein. Besides, it's your birthday, dobe. Come on."

'His blushed is still a very pretty shade of red.' Sasuke chuckled softly. The ramen stand in this amusement park is undeniably good. Even Sasuke likes their ramen. That's a very miraculous thing which never chase Naruto to wonder about their secret ingredient!

Fortunately the ramen stand's not crowded because Naruto got annoying when he's hungry. Asked Sasuke how many time Naruto made strange noises towards his stomach and got teary eyes when he's hungry. Too many. He just didn't want to count anymore.

"Mom, why the man in black wear that big red hat? Isn't it suuuu… susso… um susupiciouso?"

"Sttt, that's impolite! Maybe he's a performer in this amusement park. Now, shall we go?"

Naruto laughed when he heard the girl's question. Sasuke 'hn'ed.

"Nice question there. So why the red hat, Mr. Uchiha? Are you a performer?"

Naruto chuckled while he sat down. They got a nice table near the window. Sasuke scowled. Uchiha men don't rolled their eyes.. well, not in public.

"Of course, dobe. I will perform something for you after we order." Naruto lifted his left eyebrow and grinned. "Promise! Hey, miss, we would like to order!"

Sasuke just shook his head. The dobe will never change. After two bowls of miso ramen, a bowl of pork ramen, chicken ramen and a spicy seafood ramen, Naruto felt content. Sasuke eyed his boyfriend. If he got his own ramen restaurant… hmmm, maybe not. They will go bankrupt if the owner eats like him in his own restaurant.

"Teme, the show?" Sasuke waited until Naruto finished his drink then he moved. Sasuke moved out from his chair and stood beside their table. He took of his big hat. He showed the inside of the hat to Naruto. Naruto eyed it. Yup, empty. Naruto nodded. Sasuke smirked and hold up one finger. Naruto eyed the finger, so he didn't notice the hat at all. Then Sasuke tapped the hat twice and pulled out a bouquet of flowers. Naruto lips turned to 'O' then he laughed and clapped.

Sasuke smirked then handed him the bouquet. Naruto saw daisies, baby's breaths, white roses and red tulips(*).

"Why, what a show, teme. Thank you". Naruto took a swift smell and unconsciously smiled gently. Inwardly, Sasuke gave away a sighed. The waitress behind Naruto gave him thumbs. Sasuke nodded at her while Naruto smelled the flowers. Alright first step done.

" Come one, dobe, you said you want to try their new 3D cinema." "Yeah! Let's go teme! I bet it will be awesome! They got this…" They went outside and Naruto excited voice got carried away in the wind of afternoon autumn.

* * *

><p>Naruto eyed the balloons on the children's hand. The little kids grinned at him and trusted their hands towards Naruto. They got one balloon with the same color in both hands. They trusted him the one in the right.<p>

"Kids… Sure you want both, right? Why did you offer yours to me?"

The little kids, they must be kindergarten student, giggled and insist to give their balloons. Naruto turned toward Sasuke. His eyes got slightly confused.

"Never reject children's offer, dobe. They'll get hurt, you know. They are so kind to give you one. Accept it and say thank you." Sasuke pointed the children, the balloons and Naruto. Naruto scratched his cheek then gave up. He couldn't resist this little force in their blue uniforms and yellow bags.

With a big smile, he accepted the balloons. The children laughed then handed him red, yellow, light blue, green, purple and orange balloons. After they handed it to him, they cheers and went to their teachers who wait not far away. Naruto shook his head and took a good look at the balloons. They he saw it. A "**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**" in white stretched on the surface. On every single one.

Naruto gasped then turn his head towards Sasuke. Sasuke did something which totally unusual. He smiled and WINKED! Naruto got stunned then laughed and hugged him.

" Oh, teme. Never knew you will do that. This is so sweet of you, Uchiha Sasuke.." Naruto kissed on his cheek's as softly as his whisper.

"Dobe. Uchiha is not sweet. Remember that.." Naruto only gave him the raspberry on his neck. He didn't see the thumb Sasuke gave towards the children. The children giggled one more.

"Come on then. I promised you a merry-go-round, didn't I?" Naruto let go of him and jumped a little. "Yeah! Gooo towards the merry go round!"

Sasuke put his hand on Naruto's hand. Naruto touched it slowly then took a good hold. With balloons and flower bouquet in one hand, Naruto pulled his hand with the other then started to run. Sasuke let naruto dragged him there. It's truly amusing how his dobe got excited sometimes.

* * *

><p>Their merry-go-round ride was fun but uneventful. Well, that's Naruto thought. Sasuke still got one more surprise.<p>

"Dobe, wait here a minute, ok? I'll be back." Naruto nodded. Maybe he need to use the toilet. Naruto stood beside the merry-go-round. His eyed turned soft when he saw the balloons floating up his head and the bouquet in his hand.

His bastard is indeed a very sweet person. Naruto felt warm inside and so happy with these little things. Sure it's simple but still it's beautiful for him. A gentle cool breeze blew toward him. The autumn evening has come.

"This, the payment for the waiting." A cotton candy suddenly tickled his nose. Naruto crossed his eyes to eye the fluffy confection. He moved back his head then angled his face to see the raven better. Uchiha trademark smirk was on.

Naruto rolled his head then close his eyes and started to take a bite from the cotton candy in Sasuke's hand. The sweet taste and softness touch his mouth. Then a kiss was stolen from him.

Sasuke's kiss is soft and chaste. His lips felt warm. Then, slowly, the kissed changed. Sasuke moved away the cotton candy from their face, hold it on his right hand and use the left to hug Naruto waist. Naruto angled his face to accommodate their kiss. It went so long for the blond, long and intimate.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw Sasuke little soft smile then somehow got his eyes teary. God, he loves this man. Sasuke kissed his cheek, moved aside then handed him the cotton candy. Naruto accepted it then saw something he didn't sure he saw. "Sasuke?"

Uchiha Sasuke's…kneeling. With one knee on the ground and bent the other one. The knight pose. In front of him. In PUBLIC. Naruto opened his mouth. Then closed it. Then opened it again to close it once again. Sasuke took a deep breath then reached toward his right pocket. He pulled out a little black box and looked up at him. Naruto eyes went wide. Oh my God…

"Hn. Alright... Naruto, dobe... Naruto, I know that I'm not a perfect person. I got habits that you hate and stubbornness that rivaled you. I never knew that one day I'll fall in love with you. You are my first friend and only one my best friend. You are my lover in the end.

"I won't promise you that we won't bickers and fights but I promise you that I'll try to love you perfectly until the end of our time. That's why, I will be happy if you want to be my partner. Naruto, my loveable dobe, will you marry me? Say yes and then you'll make me the happiest Uchiha in the moment."

Sasuke opened the box so Naruto could saw the content. The wink of the gem; white, red and blue; on the silver band burned his eyes. He never realized when he started to cry. Sasuke only smiled gently at him.

That's it! Naruto threw himself at Sasuke; complete with balloons, flower bouquet and cotton candy; to hug him and yelled.

"Yes, of course! I do, I will! I'll marry you, Uchiha Sasuke! Yes, yes, ye…"

A kiss cut his yell. Naruto never heard the applause from the nearby people or their mothers squeal or see the camera on their brothers' hands. He didn't notice anything else aside from Sasuke's kiss. What a birthday indeed.

.

.

_ ~ OWARI!_

* * *

><p><em>With flowers, balloons and cotton candy, you proposed to me... <em>

_But even without those, there's nothing else I can say except "Yes. I do. I will marry you."_

* * *

><p><em>(*) <em>the meaning of the bouquet

_**Baby's Breath** - Everlasting Love; **Daisy** - Innocence; **Rose( white)** - Eternal Love ; innocence; **Tulip(red)** - Believe me; declaration of love_

.

.

Thank u so much for your patience!

By the way, what kind of wedding do you want for them? A christmas wedding, a valentine wedding, a spring wedding or a birthday wedding?

Smile for my readers; hugs, kisses and birthday cake for my reviewers! ^o^


End file.
